


Together

by Meginoi (Delirious99)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Human AU, M/M, No Character Death, Possible Terminal Illness, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious99/pseuds/Meginoi
Summary: “I’m sick…I’m dying, V.”Virgil strode across the kitchen and intertwined his fingers with Roman’s. “No! Don’t say that. We’ll get through this. Together.”





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request i had on tumblr from a prompt list. Prompt: “I'm sick.” and "I'm dying."   
> Feel free to message me on tumblr! You can find me under the username Meginoi.

The small apartment was oddly silent without the usual banter that Roman and Virgil had, devoid of the light and happiness that usually ran through their home. Both of them hoped it would return soon enough, and they would go back to the way they usually were, stresses of the recent weeks soon forgotten.

What had originally been a trip to the doctor’s surgery had led to more appointments. Doctors’ appointments had led to slightly worrying hospital appointments. Hospital appointments had led to extremely worrying scans. Filling them both with concern about Roman’s health.

Then the day arrived. Virgil bid Roman goodbye that morning as he left for his hospital appointment. His boyfriend had told him not to worry, sure that the results of his scans would show nothing. Virgil tried not to even entertain the thought that there could be something that would turn their lives upside down, the thought was too devastating to think about.  He had, of course, offered to go with his boyfriend but Roman had waved him off, insisting he’d be fine.

And so Virgil had flitted around the apartment, doing various odd jobs while he waited for Roman to return…

The slam of the door a few hours later had Virgil rushing into the hallway. Eager to hear the news, secretly hoping that everything would be fine. He didn’t get the chance to ask before Roman was speaking.

“We need to talk,” Roman sighed, running a hand through his air.

Virgil’s eyes widened at the way his boyfriend sounded so defeated. Roman stood there, worry and sadness clear in his eyes. 

“Sure. Is something wrong?” Virgil asked, turning away from Roman to make his way back into the kitchen. He leaned against the counter top casually, trying to quell the anxiety that was threatening to rise up and cloud his thoughts.

There was a beat of silence, “Yes.”

“What did the doctor say?” Virgil asked, voice starting to become shaky as panic started to course through him.

“There’s something there. I need to start treatment immediately, on Monday, but there’s no guarantee it will work,” Roman whispered, as though saying it quietly would make it nothing more than a bad dream.

“Oh my god,” Virgil mumbled, hand coming up to cover his mouth as tears started to fall. No, this couldn’t happen. Not to them, not to his Roman. They’d only been living together for a year. They hadn’t had enough time yet.

“I’m sick…I’m dying, V.”

Virgil strode across the kitchen and intertwined his fingers with Roman’s. “No! Don’t say that. We’ll get through this. Together.”

Tears started to fall and slip down Roman’s cheeks and silent sobs started to shake his body. “I’m scared, Virge. I’m so scared.”

Virgil wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him into an embrace as he soothingly rubbed his back. “I know, but you’ll be okay. I promise.”

“Please don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

\---------------------------------

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months as Roman went through too many treatment sessions to count. Virgil was by his side for every single one of them. He heard Roman’s sobs late at night and held his hand on every trip to the hospital.

Roman turned to Virgil for support, trying to make as may memories with his love as possible.  He didn’t want to remember the hospital trips, the never-ending hours sitting in a damn chair and staring at dull, white walls as he was pumped full of drugs that may or may not work. He wanted to remember the times when Virgil laughed, when he was the reason that Virgil smiled, the times when they would marathon Disney movies and fall asleep on the couch.

The times that may never happen again.

\-----------------------------------

They were both nervous wrecks on the day of Roman’s final meeting with the doctor. Virgil was sure he’d almost crashed the car three times on the way to the hospital, his hands shaking so badly that driving seemed like a near impossible feat.

The sky was a baby blue, looking way too happy and carefree for the two in the car. Roman gazed at Virgil as he drove, trying to memorize every detail of him. He wanted to remember every detail of his love, from his subconscious mannerisms to how his face contorted with the expressions he pulled.  

As they made their way into the doctor’s office, Roman grasped Virgil’s hand tightly, praying to whoever that was listening that the treatment had worked.

Roman’s doctor smiled at the two as they sat. The silence that followed as the doctor gathered the papers was excruciating.  “Roman, you’ve been with us for six months now, correct?”

Roman nodded. He subconsciously held his breath as he waited for the doctor to speak again.

“Well, you’ll be glad to know that the treatment seems to have worked. There are no signs of any growths at all and we are happy to discharge you.”

Virgil and Roman both breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank goodness,” Roman breathed, turning to pull Virgil into a tight hug.

Virgil threw his arms around Roman, returning the hug that was definitely needed. They clung to each other as though the other would fade from sight any second and the good news would be nothing more than an amazing dream.

As the papers were signed and Roman was discharged, the news started to sink in. The relief they both felt at first was replaced with overwhelming joy. By the time they were back in the car, they both were grinning.

The drive home was a lot easier than it had been to the hospital, though they were both anxious to get home and celebrate.

Roman and Virgil had embraced each other again before the front door had slammed shut. They stood in the hallway, just taking in the relief and happiness they both felt.  

“We’re going to be okay,” Roman smiled, giving Virgil a sweet kiss.

“And I’m never letting you go again,” Virgil replied, gently dragging Roman into the front room. “Now, how about we order some pizza and have a Disney marathon? Just like we used to.”

“My love, I’d like nothing more.”

It had been a difficult six months, but they’d got through it together.


End file.
